Himiko Toga
is a villain affiliated with the League of Villains and part of its Vanguard Action Squad.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 73 She and the rest of her team serve as the main antagonists of the School Trip Arc. Appearance Himiko is a slim, short girl with blonde hair, which she wears in messy styled buns on either side of her head. She also sports straight bangs, cut in an uneven hime cut-like style, and two stray strands of hair on each side of her face. Her eye color is yellow, with vertically slit pupils and dark circles under them, and she has pronounced, cat-like canine teeth. She wears a sailor uniform with an oversized cardigan that covers most of her skirt, and cuffs that cover the palm of her hands. She also wears knee-length black socks and classic Japanese school uniform loafers. In her right pocket she carries what appears to be a number of charms on either a keychain or a cellphone.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 67 Personality Himiko is a very cheerful girl, to the point of smiling even after having presumably killed someone, displaying her apparent sadistic tendencies.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 57, Page 18 Even when danger is imminent, as when Tomura was about to attack her, Himiko continues smiling.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 68 She's also frequently seen blushing, though seemingly out of excitement rather than embarrassment, giving her a permanent somewhat lovesick look on her face. Himiko finds life to be difficult and wants to make the world an easier place to live in. She looks up to Stain and sees him as her role model; however, at the same time, she has declared a desire to kill and "become" him. Himiko has also shown signs of being mentally unstable and having a twisted perception of love. Despite wanting to kill the two girls, she attempted to befriend Ochako and Tsuyu as they fought, such as calling the latter by her first name and describing the former as "lovely". When talking to Ochako, she said that it was only natural to want to be like the one you love, to the point of literally becoming that person. She also declared that she likes guys who are "tattered and reek of blood", that being the reason she "carves people up".Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 80 History Himiko is a suspect on the run for serial blood draining murders. After Chizome Akaguro's backstory was revealed to the public, Himiko became inspired by his ideals and decided to join the League of Villains. Synopsis Field Training Arc Three days after Stain's defeat, Himiko is seen blushing excitedly after presumably murdering someone. End of Term Test Arc Himiko along with Dabi are scouted by The Broker who brings them to the League of Villains to be introduced to Tomura Shigaraki. At the hideout, Himiko expresses interest in joining them.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 67, Page 19 When Tomura becomes displeased with his visitors he orders Kurogiri to send them away. Kurogiri asks Tomura to be patient and listen to what the visitors have to say because they were scouted by The Broker. The Broker agrees with Kurogiri about letting the visitors introduce themselves. The Broker tells Tomura that the girl is a suspect on the run for serial blood draining murders. Himiko introduces herself to Tomura and explains that life is difficult and as a result, she desires to make the world an easier place to live in. Himiko wants to become someone great like Stain and excitedly pleads with Tomura to let her join. After Dabi's introduction, Tomura becomes angry at Himiko and Dabi for constantly talking about Stain and prepares to attack them; Himiko and Dabi also prepare to defend themselves. As the three clash, Kurogiri uses his mist to warp Dabi, Himiko and Tomura's attacks away from each other, which stops a potential fight. Tomura storms out with Himiko commenting that she thought she would be killed and smiles about it. Kurogiri asks the broker to wait a few days for their reply regarding Dabi and Himiko's registration into the League of Villains. School Trip Arc Days later, Himiko was seen alongside Dabi and the rest of the Vanguard Action Squad were looking over the Yuuei camp site.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 72 When she expresses her dislike for the mask she's wearing, she's informed that the equipment functioning properly is the only thing that should matter to her. On the night of the third day, the Vanguard Action Squad attacks the training camp; Himiko appears behind Ochako Uraraka and Tsuyu Asui and attacks them. Having managed to slightly wound Ochako’s left arm, Himiko explains that normally she would have to make a big wound to suck blood. However, thanks to her machine, her Quirk’s weakness is compensated by the machine’s ability to drain blood from tiny wounds. Himiko begins to attack, to which Tsuyu responds to by flinging Ochako away with her tongue. Tsuyu tells Ochako to run back to the facility and call for help and says that she also plans on retreating with her. Suddenly, Himiko manages to wound Tsuyu’s tongue with her knife. Tsuyu tries running away, only for Himiko to pin her hair to a tree with her machine. Himiko prepares to drain Tsuyu’s blood, however, Ochako arrives to Tsuyu’s aid which causes Himiko to turn her attention to Ochako. Himiko attacks with her knife, only for Ochako to dodge. Ochako uses the martial arts skills she learned from Gunhead to apprehend Himiko. With Himiko on the ground and apprehended, Ochako tells Tsuyu to restrain her arms. However, Himiko begins talking to Ochako, calling her spectacular while noting that they are similar. Himiko says that they are in love with someone. Himiko tells Ochako that she knows how she feels because they both are girls; Himiko begins talking about people who are in love strive to be like the ones they love. Himiko’s talking enrages Ochako. Himiko notes that love stories are fun and uses her machine to stab Ochako’s leg, who was unable to stop her due to being caught off guard with Himiko’s talking. Himiko begins draining Ochako’s blood. Suddenly, the Bakugou Escort Team arrives and sees Ochako. Himiko stops draining Ochako’s blood and pushes Ochako aside, not wanting to engage a large group of enemies and not wanting to die. Before retreating, Himiko sees Izuku and blushes. Himiko retreats with Ochako wanting to follow her, but Tsuyu stops her due to Himiko’s Quirk being largely unknown.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 80 Eventually, Compress captures Katsuki and orders the Vanguard Action Squad to regroup at the rendezvous point. Himiko arrives at the rendezvous point with Dabi asking how her mission went, only for Himiko to reply that she could get the blood of one person. Twice is unimpressed and wonders why Himiko is excited, to which Himiko replies that she found a boy she is interested in. As Himiko and Twice converse, Dabi orders them to keep quiet. Dabi sees something approaching them; Izuku, Mezou and Shouto smash Compress onto the ground and then apprehend him. Dabi is seemingly displeased while Twice contradicts his knowledge about the identity of the Heroes.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 81 After Dabi and Twice attack, Himiko goes after Izuku and holds him down. Himiko tells Izuku her name and suggests that he should bleed more. She prepares to attack Izuku with her knife but Mezou smacks her away from Izuku. Soon, Kurogiri arrives to teleport the Vanguard Action Squad away; As Himiko enters the portal, she apologizes and says goodbye to Izuku, hoping to see him again next time. Himiko successfully teleports away from the training camp.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 82 Hideout Raid Arc After completing the mission, Himiko is present when Tomura talks to the restrained Katsuki inside the League of Villains' hideout.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 84 After Katsuki and the League of Villains watch a video clip of Yuuei's public apology, Himiko listens to Tomura explaining to Katsuki about the current society's flaws and the League of Villains' battle to make society better. After Twice removes his restrains, Katsuki attacks Tomura with his Explosions. Katsuki tells the League of Villains that it is pointless to try and make him change his mind as he has already been won over by the way All Might looks when he wins. Katsuki says that from the beginning he has dreamed of becoming a Hero and surpassing All Might and nothing they say will change that.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 85 Katsuki tries intimidating his captors, but Himiko along with the rest of the Vanguard Action Squad are not intimidated; Himiko suggests stabbing Katsuki.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 86 Suddenly, All Might breaks in with Kamui Wood swinging in and restrains Himiko along with the other League of Villains with his Lacquered Chains Prison.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 87 Quirk and Abilities Unnamed Quirk: Himiko's Quirk requires her to drain blood from her targets in order to activate her Quirk. She appears to need a large quantity of blood to use her powers, as a small stab wound on Ochako Uraraka's arm was, in her words, not enough. Equipment and Weapons *'Butterfly knife': Himiko carries a small folding pocket knife with her in order to stab her targets and drain blood. *'Blood Draining Machine:' Himiko's machine allows her to drain blood from even the smallest of wounds, presumably to compensate her Quirk's weakness. Battles School Trip Arc *Ochako Uraraka & Tsuyu Asui vs. Himiko Toga: Undecided Relationships Stain Himiko harbors an unhealthy obsession towards Stain, having stated that she wishes to become Stain as well as to kill him.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 68, Page 2 During her fight with Ochako Uraraka, she also declared that she loves "tattered guys reeking of blood" while thinking of Stain.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 80, Page 14 Trivia *Himiko's the first character in the series to have her name revealed in katakana rather than kanji. This was likely done to avoid hinting at her Quirk. ** As of Chapter 88, her name has been revealed in Kanji. It contains the characters for 渡 (migrate) 我 (self) 被 (wear, put on) 身 (somebody) 子 (child). *Himiko's respirator appears to be inspired by Bane from the recent Batman movies. Quotes *(To Tomura Shigaraki) "I wanna be Mr. Stainy! I wanna '''kill' Mr. Stainy! So lemme join you, Tomura!''"Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 68, Page 2 *(To Tsuyu Asui) ''"You're bleeding already, Tsuyu, my good friend! Isn't blood cute? I love it so.''Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 80, Page 11 *(To Ochako Uraraka) ''"Ochako... You're a lovely one too. You've got the same scent as me. There's someone you're crushing on. And you're thinking you wanna be just like him. I can tell. One maiden to another. Of course you wanna be like the one you love. It's natural. So you end up decking yourself out to look like him. But after enough time, even that's not enough. You literally want to become him. There's no helping it. So what's your type? I love tattered guys reeking of blood. That's why I always carve people up in the end. Right, Ochako? It's fun, right? A good romance is so much fun!"''Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 80, Pages 12-14 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Vanguard Action Squad Category:League of Villains Member